Pablo the Penguin!
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Carlos goes to the zoo alone and comes home with a new pet.


So, I know I should be writing Logan's Love, yada yada yada. BUT! Me and BandanaGurl were talking about penguins and stuff so yeaa...  
Blame her! This is for her for a.) kinda requesting it and b.) for being a superhero from mars who is gonna take me to her leader!  
Disclamer Time!

Carlos: sadly she doesn't own us...

Logan: Yea, or else on the show I would be going out with one of the guys instead of having a stupid messed up relationship with Camille...

Kendall: And I wouldn't be going out with a fake blonde :/

James: I'd still be a sexy beast!

Me: Yea James... Anywhoo! I don't own Big Time Rush or the guys or Emma (yet) and I probably never will...

ONTO THE STORY!

It was a Friday afternoon and Gustavo had finally given the boys of Big Time Rush the rest of the afternoon off because he was getting sick of them goofing around.

"We should go to the hockey rink!" Kendall yells.

"No the mall!" James yells

"Let's go to the zoo!" Carlos screams in return.

"Really Carlos, the zoo?" Logan asks.

"Yea! They have penguins!" Carlos says on reply to Logan.

The 3 boys that did not want to go to the zoo all looked at each other then turned back to Carlos and said "No."

Carlos looks at them and replied "Fine! I'll go by myself!"

When the boys get out of the limo in front of the Palm Woods Carlos rushes up to 2J and changes into some black shorts, a green t-shirt, some black and green vans and his helmet. As soon as he's done he rushes past everyone, grabs a back pack, and rushes out of the apartment saying a quick "Goodbye."  
As Carlos moves from exhibit to exhibit he is excited to see his favorite animal, the penguins. After he sees the lions, the tigers, the bears and all the other animals he quickly makes his way over to the penguins.

'Poor penguins being stuck in there all day. I wish I could take one home. Wait! Maybe I can sneak one! I sneak corn dogs all the time! This can't be to hard!' he thinks to himself as he stares at the penguins. 'Wait, what would I feed him...? I know! Fishsticks! This will be amazing!'

As Carlos makes up his mind he quietly slips into the tank with the penguins and grabs one at random.

"I will call you Pablo." Carlos whispers to the penguin. "Let's get you home."

As Carlos sneakily makes his way out of the zoo with Pablo he thinks to himself 'I wonder how the guys will take this... More importantly Kendall. As long as James agrees the penguin is good, Logan will agree. Man Logan is whipped. If I ever get Kendall HE will be whipped not me! I hop...'

"Oh look Pablo, we're here!" he whispers silently as he enters the Palm Woods.

As he walks into the Palm Woods he notices Katie talking to Mr. Bitters. "Hey Katie, where are the guys?" He asks as he looks around and notices none of the guys are down here.

"Um, Logan and James went to the mall and I'm not sure where Kendall is." She replies.

"Okay. I'm gonna head up to the apartment. See you later!" Carlos replies.

As Carlos makes his way up to the apartment he wonders how the penguins doing. 'I'm sure he's alright. Almost there and then I can play with him!'

Suddenly there is a squawk coming from the bag. 'Oh no. This isn't gonna end well...' He thinks to himself.

As he walks into the apartment he notices his and Kendall's bedroom door is shut. 'That's weird, I thought I kept the door open. Oh well.' he thinks to himself as he opens the door.

What he doesn't expect was Kendall to be lying on his bed with his eyes closed master bating.

"Mmm, Carlos, right there!" Kendall mumbles queitly as he runs his hands up and down his dick.

'Holy ship! Kendall likes me! Kendall likes me!' Carlos thinks to himself doing a happy dance.

Suddenly Kendall head snaps up and he screams "Carlos! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh only for about a minute but, I like what I heard." He replies with a quick wink.

Suddenly they both hear squaking coming from Carlos's back pack.

"Carlos, what the hell is in your bag?" Kendall asks with a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion.

"It's Pablo!" He replies prooudly.

"Do, do you have a penguin in your bag?" Kendall says swinging his body off the bed and stalking towards Carlos.

"Yes, Kendall, yes it is!" Carlos say smiling like he just got a huge bag of candy.

"And did you name him Pablo because of the show The Backyardigans? (1)" Kendall asks lowering so he was eye level with the closed bags.

"No, I forgot! Maybe I should name him Steve instead..." Carlos say while wondering what to call his new pet.

'I like the name Pablo but what if people think I stole it from that show...' Carlos thinks to himself sadly.

"Carlos, you can't keep the penguin. You stole it. You could go to jail. What would I, I mean me and the guys do without you?" Kendall asks while standing back up to his full size and looking down at Carlos.

"Aww man. Just wait till you see his face." Carlos says as he goes down on his knees to take the penguin, who now has no name, out of the bag. "see?"

Suddenly, Carlos is conscience of the fact that he is on his knees infront of Kendall and Kendall is still naked. Slowly to see if Kendall would pull away Carlos puts a quick kiss to his boner and pulls away.

"Carlos, don't do that! We need to figure out this penguin situation! Later!" Kendall says as he pulls Carlos up and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth.

When he pulls away he goes to his drawers and grabs some black boxers, black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, a yellow plaid shirt, and last but certainly not least a gray beanie.

When Kendall turns around to change Carlos can't help but think 'God, he is gorgeous, and all mine!'

When Kedall is done he walks back over to Carlos and the penguin and notices Carlos is checkin him out.

"Come on Carlos, lets get down to business." Kendall says giving Carlos a quick kiss to his helmeted head.

"But, you said not until later!" He says with a smirk.

"Carlos, get yo head outta the gutter!" Kendall replies as he sits down indian style and touches the penguin. "Carlos, I don't think the penguin is feeling okay. We should take him back to the zoo, NOW."

"Is he sick? Is he gonna die? This is my fault! Poor Steve!" He says quickly as he starts pacing and throwing his arms up every now and then.

"Carlos... Carlos... CARLOS!"Kendall finally screams when Carlos keeps muttering to himself. "He just isn't used to this weather, lets' take him back now. Okay?"

"Yea, lets' go." Carlos says quickly putting the penguin back into his bag and intertwining his and Kendalls fingers.

As him and Kendall leave the apartment and start to walk towards the zoo Carlos starts to think.

'I hope Steve will be okay. He's to cute and fluffy to die.'

When Carlos looks up again he notices they have arrived at the zoo.

"Don't worry babe, everything will be fine." Kendall whispers into his ear while giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"You're probably right. Lets go." He replies as the walk through the zoo looking for someone who works there.

After about 5 minutes we finally find someone.

"Excuse me miss." Kendall asks politely.

"Oh! Hello, my name is Emma. How can I help you?" The nice girl Emma asks.

"Well, you see here my boyfriend kin-" Kendall starts to say until he is rudely interupted by Carlos.

"I-I'm your boyfriend?" He asks excitedly.

"Well, only if you wanna be..." Kendall says looking around nervously.

"I WANNA, I WANNA!" Carlos screams excitedly as he throws his arms around Kendalls neck. When he starts to lean in to give Kendall a kiss, there is a loud squak.

"Um... Do you have a penguin in your back pack?" Emma asks as she tries to peak at the back pack.

"Yes, miss. I thought the penguins were lonely so I took one and named him Pablo. But when I got back to the apartment Kendall asked my if I took the name from the t.v. show the Backyardigans. But I didn't so I changed his name to Steve. Then Kendall said I would go to jail so I'm back with Steve!" Carlos says quickly as he looks around and plays with his fingers nervously.

"Well, since you decided to bring the penguin back and be honest about it... I guess I won't tell. Only this once though! Don't take another animal again. Got it?" Emma says as Carlos starts to hand her the penguin.

"He gots it. Thank you so much Emma. I won't let him do this ever agian. I promise." Kendall says as he takes Carlos's hand and starts to walk backwards.

"Okay. Bye!" Emma says as she turns around and starts walking towards the penguin exhibit.

"Bye Steve! I'll come and visit ya!" Carlos say as he turns around and gives Kendall a quick side hug.

Carlos and Kendall walk back to the Palm Woods fingers inter-locked and in comfortable silence. When they get back to the Palm Woods they wordlessly make there way back to there apartment. When they reach the apartment they enter and sit on the couch holding eachother closely.

"C-Carlos, can i tell you something?" Kendall asks nervously.

"Of course! You can tell me anything!" Carlos says turning to face Kendall completely.

"Okay. I love you. I have for a long time now. I just wanted you to know and I understand if you don't feel the same." Kendall says as he looks everywhere but Carlos's eyes.

"Aw, I love you too! Don't ever doubt that!" Carlos says diving ontop of Kendall and plastering kiss upon kiss to his face.

"Thanks Carlos." Kendall replies as he rubs there noses together. "Let's watch a movie."

"Okie!" Carlos says as he jumps off Kendall and searches for a movie. "I have the perfect one."

"What is it?" Kendall says as Carlos puts the DVD into the DVD player.

"The Notebook!" He replies.

"Carlos..." Kendall says groaning.

They spent the rest of the day lying on the couch cuddling with Carlos saying every line of the movie.

A/N So how was it? Good? Bad? Do you want to push me in a ditch? Or give me a penguin named Pablo?  
Review so I know! Thanks!  
Michelle :)


End file.
